ChibiTime (Sly Guy NEXT)
King Azur Marmaducus de la Hamen Chibiribu the III usually referred to as just ChibiTime or Chibs, is a character who is a dimension parallel of RealGameTime. He appears in Sly Guy NEXT. Background Sly Guy NEXT ChibiTime works at GameTime's company, The Sly Guy, as the cameraman and janitor. He usually helps out the crew's schemes throughout the series. He lives in Wikia in the forest with Crowley. However, he is loved by many due to his cute appearance which ironically he hates and was very intelligent and mature back when he was the ruler of his own dimension. After the years went by when living in GameTime's universe, he became more dimwitted and immature which is how he acts like now. He was the ruler of his own dimension until he retired and gave his dimension to Khromus. He was sent to GameTime's dimension after Khromus banished him there to take over his dimension. Appearances Movies * The GameTime Movie TV Shows * Sly Guy NEXT ** GameTime of the Dead ** I'll Be Home For Frickmas ** GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse ** Cop Academy ** FANDOM Con ** A Pirate's Life ** GameTime's Day Off ** El Diablo ** Violet: Queen of Dreams ** Fricksy and the Cool Kids ** Your Username ** Camp Downfall ** The Miserable Clip Show Episode ** Lords of Rock ** A Sly Guy NEXT Production ** Vexxtronian ** Ghostly Hour ** TinyTime Video Games * Sly Guy NEXT: It's Frickin' Mobile Absences TV Shows * Sly Guy NEXT ** Back in Fricksy Business ** The Piranha Plant Revolution ** Fight Bot ** Wikiapocalypse Personality/Traits * ChibiTime is an even more idiotic and dimwitted version of ChibiTime. * ChibiTime is usually naïve and energetic. * ChibiTime can be melodramatic when events happen. * ChibiTime acts mean and selfish to others sometimes. Powers/Abilities * ChibiTime can shoot lasers. * ChibiTime is skilled with swords. * ChibiTime can fly. * ChibiTime is skilled at combat in various episodes of Sly Guy NEXT. Physical Appearance Like GameTime, ChibiTime has black hair in his signature hairstyle (messy and spiked up), as well as dark brown oval eyes. He also has large light black eyebrows. ChibiTime has a big head and round arms and legs. He does not have a neck. His hoodie is red with orange sleeves and an orange-lined pouch. The hoodie's red hood also has an orange outline and the hoodie itself on each shoulder has a flap resembling a devil horn. He wears a black belt that goes all around on top of his dark blue denim jeans. He wears black sneakers. Due to his apperance as a small character, characters are shown to confuse him as a child. Merits * Saved the GameTime-Verse from Vexx. ("GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse") * Beat a bunch of users in comic debates. ("FANDOM Con") * Won the Wiki Wrestling Championship. ("El Diablo") Jobs Current * The Sly Guy (Cameraman/Janitor) Former * Phantom Underworld (Overlord) * Chibi Dimension (Protector/King) * FANDOM Police Department (Police Officer) * Wiki Wrestling Stadium (Wrestler) * All of the Worker's occupations (in The Worker’s body, All occupations) * Camp Downfall (Camp Counselor) * Fanpalooza (Announcer) * Sly Guy Movie Lot (Actor) Criminal Record ChibiTime has committed several crimes in the series. * Assault: ChibiTime got into a fight with GameTime in "GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse". It doesn't really count as it isn't a crime. ChibiTime hit Fricksy Business with pine cones several times in “Camp Downfall”. ChibiTime shot a laser at Khromus in "Vexxtronian". * Attempted Murder: ChibiTime tried to kill Vexx by stabbing with his light sword in "GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse". He tried to kill GameTime in "Vexxtronian". However, he was under Vexx's control so this doesn't really count. * Attempted Theft: ChibiTime almost stole Professor Calcium's multi-purpose umbrella in "A Sly Guy NEXT Production" before getting caught and injured by one of the security robots in his lab. * Breaking and Entering: ChibiTime, Abby, and Crowley broke into GameTime and Fricksy's apartment in different scenes in "GameTime of the Dead". * Credit Fraud: ChibiTime has Chibi Fricksy's credit card from his wallet and used it to buy a LEGO set in "The Miserable Clip Show Episode". * False Imprisonment: ChibiTime and Violet mistakenly imprisoned a citizen for littering as cops in "Cop Academy". * Murder: He killed a zombie using Excalifate in "GameTime of the Dead". * Slavery: ChibiTime was formerly the ruler of the Phantom Underworld and controlled citizens to do his biding. * Theft: ChibiTime stole and used GameTime's sword, Excalifate in "GameTime of the Dead" and Professor Magnesium's regular umbrella in "A Sly Guy NEXT Production". Relationships Friends RealGameTime Fricksy Business Abby Officer Lawson Spot Violet Professor Magnesium Crowley Trivia * ChibiTime is a parody of how a character from a rebooted series is sometimes completely different than the character from the original source material. ** Further adding to this, he is also a parody of artists making Chibi versions of their original characters. * The character was physically The Worker, RealGameTime, and Arthur for a short amount of time because they switched bodies in Your Username. * ChibiTime's persona is different than his original counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:RealGameTime Category:GameTimes Category:Brunette Category:Red Clothes Category:Blue Clothes Category:Adults Category:Alternate Versions of Users Category:Chibi Category:Sly Guy NEXT Category:Sly Guy NEXT Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Killers Category:Kings Category:Royalty